Pedometers, also referred to as step devices or step counters, are generally portable electronic devices which are worn by a person and are used to count each step the person makes. By counting the steps and performing simple calculations based on a user input stride length, pedometers are able to fairly accurately gauge the distance a person has walked or run. Pedometers generally use a pendulum which reacts to the users natural hip movement such that each step can be monitored. Pedometers generally have displays to allow users to monitor their progress.